No Title
by ravenscry21
Summary: It's not Ruin's fault that she turned out how she did and it also wasnt her fault that she was overly smart.
1. Chapter 1

I watched the group talking and soon they were congregated towards another orange-nette. I sighed and wondered to myself why I couldn't have friends like that instead of being an outcast picked on by the dejected jocks.

"Oh hey Ichigo how are you this morning?" I sighed again feeling my butterflies start their plan to escape.

"Ruin, what are you looking at, pay attention to me, I need you to look at my homework for me." I looked at Okita and then at his blank sheet, he didn't want me to help him he wanted me to do it.

"Here just copy my answers."

"No I want you to figure it out by scratch." I flinched as he snatched my work and ripped it throwing it in the bin conveniently sitting next to my desk, I heard snickers from all around and looked to see the whole class had saw what had transpired yet wouldn't do anything.

"Then I just won't do it, now if you'll excuse me I have something better to do than mess with a meat head." As I stood I felt hands clasp my shoulders and squeeze painfully hard, I flinched at the contact knowing that his sister would have some involvement in this later. He pushed my reddish orange hair behind my ear and stuffed his face in the crook of my neck, again flinching at the contact.

"I think a deal could be struck between us." I gasped as I felt tongue lick my pulse point and soon there was a resounding smack and everything froze. I looked around to see everyone staring and on instinct I ran out of the room, leaving my back and work in the classroom.

"I can't believe she did that."

"Shit Urry us going to be so mad."

"Urry is going to hand it to her." Were the only things I heard as I left it was then I made my way on the roof, I stayed till lunch and was heading down to go to the café near the school only to be stopped when I opened the door to see Orihime, Tatsuke, Rukia, Chad, Uryu and Ichigo.

"Oh, gomen I was just leaving please excuse me." I let them pass only to be grabbed by Orihime; I looked at her puzzled and then gently released her grip from me.

"Why don't you stay and eat with us, I have some pinto bean with ice cream and there is enough for me and another." I backed away from her and was soon by the door bowing and apologizing for the intrusion and was gone.

I was walking home and making sure that I watched for Okita and his sister Urry, I had started to turn down the usual rode when I saw thugs messing with what looked to be a flower vase, and some incents.

"H-hey leave that alone that's not cool, that is someone's final resting place and ya'll are defiling it." They turned to me and then looked at each other with smirks.

"Wanna play with us little girl." I flinched for the millionth time today and proceeded to walk back to where I came finding another path home only to be stopped by someone gripping my forearm, and before long I was slammed into the wall beside the grave.

"Wow she is just a little girl look at her body no curves and no real attraction."

"I can help with that, I can give her the best figure." I yelped as the man grabbed my boob and squeezed, the other had his hand roaming my body. I wanted to scream anything to get them away, but as I opened my mouth I felt a wet appendage slide in and move around. I bit down hard to earn a curse and a slap.

"Hey isn't that Ruin." I heard my name and soon was looking at the group from the corner of my eye. They were all dressed weird now, well except for Orihime. Ichigo was in a black outfit Rukia was in a blue and white dress standing looking at her phone and Uryu was dressed in a white and blue jumpsuit and Chad had a red and white extension on his arm.

Rukia and Orihime were the first to react, Orihime using what looked to be like fairies and Rukia using a binding spell maybe she's a witch.

Eventually the thugs ran away and I was left with the weird group, I turned and walked towards the vase and incent and replaced them with ones that I always carried in my bag. I clapped my hands together and prayed for a minute asking the spirit to travel peacefully to the other side and soon walked away.

**ICHIGO**

I watched as the girl's spirit was gone after Ruin prayed for the girl, I was surprised, usually the spirit would stay and wait for a reaper or something to finish it off.

"Well that was rude she didn't even thank us." I looked at Uryu and then smacked him on the back of the head.

"Dumbass why would she?"

"Her spiritual pressure it's amazing and yet she doesn't know about it." I looked at Rukia and then at the others who were agreeing with her I was confused I didn't feel anything of the sort from that girl I turned to say something to Chad since he never talked but then felt the presents of a hollow.

**RUIN **

I stood at my door and hesitated to go into the home, not of any parents, but because of how lonely the house felt. I slid the key in the lock and was soon met with the dark hallway; I was soon in my room and on the bed ready for a little cat nap.

It was a little dark when I woke and it was time for the evening walk. I changed into a nice sun dress and made my way to the park I was about to pass the street leaving town when I saw Rukia laying on her tummy a little bit of blood on her. I debated whether or not to help her, but alas the best of me came out.

"Uh Kuchki-san are you alright." She looked up with wide eyes; I ran towards her and grabbed her hand. "Do you want me to get Ichigo or Orihime, maybe Tatsuke, can help."

"What are you doing get out of here run." I looked at her and smiled; I placed a hand on her head and helped lift her up.

"Rukia I don't think that would be very noble to leave a girl all alone, what if something else other than this happened, man looks like you got beat up pretty bad. I can take you to Ichigo's his dad-." I was about to walk her there when I bumped into something, I looked up to see a red head with tattoos and a black haired emotional less man standing farther back.

"Renji leave her alone, please brother she didn't do anything." I looked at her and then at the other two confused.

"Uh so they are the ones that did this to you." I set her down and looked at the two men. "That's not very nice you know real men don't hit women, no matter what they did." The red haired man I'm guessing was Renji snorted and looked back to the other man.

"Capitan what should we do, this one can see us?" I raised an eyebrow and was about to rant some more when Ichigo was in front of me soon blocking an attack from the red head. My eyes widened when I realized the Capitan said eliminate her.

"You okay," I looked at the orange haired boy whom seemed to grow taller.

"Uh yeah fine, uh I can get Rukia out of here if you can distract them for awhile." He smiled and nodded his head, I got up and walked over to Rukia, and soon I was pulling her towards my home, we were almost there, I mean seriously we were almost at my house, till we were back on the street where we saw Ichigo on the ground covered in blood. I looked over and saw a second pile of blood that represented Uryu, I flinched and that is when I had it. It didn't register to me that I was now hitting the black haired man on his chest. "How dare you, is this what the world became, the strong picking on the weak, you are mean, an idiot and, and, and stupid." I kept hitting him till I felt hands grab both my wrist and then I was kicking.

"Ruin," I didn't know that I had tears running down my face till I was thrown down by Ichigo.

"Renji grab Rukia we leave." With that I stood up again and blocked his path. He didn't move or anything he just stood there and looked at me, I felt small in his gaze.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you take Rukia, I don't feel comfortable with someone like you taking her." I heard a snort and looked at Renji to see him laughing, I didn't think any of this was funny and I guess I shouldn't look away from the enemy, when I realized that my eyes widened and I looked back at the man, whom wasn't there, I turned and looked for him where ever he was but couldn't find him.

"Ruin look out," I felt something sharp hit my shoulder and then looked down to see a blade protruding from it, I squeezed my hand into a fist and held in a scream as best as I could when he pulled it out. "Brother stop it please she is just a girl, she doesn't know any better." I grabbed my shoulder and soon ran, I heard laughter and I felt tears in my eyes, when I passed Rukia I grabbed her hand and dragged her with me, I ran towards the small drainage line and pushed Rukia in followed by me, I felt a tip of something sharp cut my leg and soon I was on the ground covered in water.

"Are you crazy?" I held Rukia's mouth and motioned for her to be quiet. I moved us closer to the wall so that whoever looked in wouldn't see us.

"Are they there Renji?"

"I don't see them,"

"I knew I should have killed that girl, find them." I sighed as I heard them walk away but soon they stopped and I knew they weren't gone just waiting, I looked around and then back at the entrance to see Rukia trying to go back out I pulled her down and shook my head.

"What's the big idea?"

"Shhhh they are still there, they are waiting for us to come out come on I know where to go, I'll tell you when were out of this place." Rukia followed and soon they were in front of Ichigo.

"How did you know they were still at the entrance to the drainage line?"

"Uh I just know, now come on help me with Ichigo and Uryu."

I went to Uryu and helped him up; as soon as I looked up I saw gladiator bamboo shoes and white socks. I turned to see Rukia in Renji's arms; I didn't register the pain till I looked down and saw the sword through my other shoulder.

"For awhile there you were fast and was smart, the thing that you didn't realize is that we knew that you were coming back to your friends." I gasped as he slowly slid the thing out.

_I'm sorry_

**_Huh a woman's voice?_**

_Shhh she can hear us _

_ **I can what are you?**_

_Just stay down_

**_But what about Ichigo and Rukia_**

_The captain won't hurt them._

**_I hurt a lot you know_**

_Yes we know but-_

**_What is your name?_**

_Senbonzakura _

_Mine is Zabimaru_

"Senbonzakura, Z-Zabimaru? Weird names." I was falling over but soon I felt something warm wrap around me and then heard the yells of Ichigo and Uryu.


	2. Chapter 2

The captains were meeting with head captain Yamomoto when Captain Kuchki Bakuya and Lieutenant Abari Renji came in to the meeting room holding a struggling Rukia and an unconscious Ruin. There was a moan and some movement from the girl on Renji's shoulders; it was then that there was scream and a thrash from the girl.

"Put me down you weirdo pedophile old man I swear if you touched me I will call all the police in the neighborhood, you take me home right now, you sick son of a bitch." The room watched as the girl proceeded to kick Renji in his stomach, elbow his head, and knee him. Ruin then turned and spotted Rukia ignoring the stares of the others in the room. "And you let her go now, you, you, you Baka, she didn't do a thing and you two freaks come in with swords mind you and freaking kidnap us, also you stab me, which ouch might I add it really hurt." She turned and saw the other occupants in the room staring at her and then she saw their clothes, she then looked at the other two and back at the others. "Oh lovely, Rukia what the hell did you do to get the mob on your damn bad side, god and I had to help you I knew I should of just left you there, but no I had to be nice and-." Yamamoto released his spiritual pressure and soon there was silence, Ruin was having a hard time standing but was sure enough holding her own it was then that she felt relief as some of the pressure was taken off.

"Enough of your senseless babbling woman you can run one's ear off that is for sure." The pressure caused Rukia's legs to buck, and Ruin to go running towards her. Most of the captains were surprised by this and were looking to Yamamoto.

"Are you okay, you're not hurt are you, just tell me if you are I can kick his ass for you if you want me to?"

_She has a mouth on her how unlady like. _Ruin turned towards the voice and looked at the old man her eyes landing on the Cain.

_**You can talk**_

_Huh you can hear me _

Not surprising you talks so loud. She then turned to an orange haired lady standing next to a white haired small boy.

**I can hear you too, what is going on here.**

_**Oh seems we have a speaker on our hands well their hands. **_She turned to a smiling man and eventually the room was in chatter. The only voice that couldn't be heard was a very tall very muscular man with his hair spiked and bells at the end a little pink haired girl was hanging on his shoulder.

"Y-you make them stop talking, I can't hear myself think." He raised his eye brow and the others in the room stared at the girl.

"Woman either you are crazy or have issues one way or the other I don't know what you are talking about, besides I don't take orders from women." It was then she heard a cooing sound and looked to a woman with her hair braided the opposite way, she looked warm and inviting, soon Ruin was making her way over towards the woman.

_**My name is Minazuki**_

"Can you make them stop talking? Please I don't know how to stop them my head hurts." Ruin slid to her knees and grabbed the woman by her leg holding on tight.

"I'm sorry I don't understand you request."

"You said you name is Minazuki, please make it stop." The captains were looking in wonder at the girl and soon a light radiated from the zanpaktu and engulfed Ruin in it.

"What is the meaning of this, my reiatsu affected her, enough to where she could still stand and she can hear Unohana's zanpaktu, explain Bakuya."

**TIME SKIP**

I woke next to Rukia in a cell, looking around I notice that the bars were made up of bamboo and the walls sekkiseki, which Rukia explained was spirit energy absorber thing. I noticed that there was a man standing on the other side of the bar.

"H-hey can you tell me where I am, it seems there was a misunderstanding." The guy laughed and Rukia pulled me away to sit next to her.

"Listen they will probably take me to the repentant cell, and leave you here, before that happens though can you hear my zanpaktu, her name is Sode no Shirayuki." _What is she talking about; I can't hear anything other than her voice._

"S-sorry all I can hear is your voice I don't know what you are talking about."

It was then that a group of men came in with what looked like two dog collars, and two of those dog catcher things. I flinched away from the group well wouldn't you they looked like the mild version of the KKK (I don't support anything dealing with the KKK I swear anyone affiliated with that group should burn in hell).

"It is time for both of your hearings."

"Uh like court listen bub I haven't done anything w-." I didn't get to finish that sentence as they slapped the collar on and I being me tried getting it off, key fucking word _tried. _"Get this shit off me I aint into S&M you nasty I'm only nineteen."

**Rukia**

Oh my Kami I didn't think this quiet girl from Ichigo's class could be so loud and she didn't care who she disrespected as long as they respected her. She was so loud and calls the guy all kinds of names, of course we did get stares down the hall and a few stops for me and it even got violent for the people taking us to our hearing. Ruin ended up getting her hands free don't ask how and she grabbed the sekkiseki stick and ramming it into the guys gut and then having a dog pile on top of her, which followed with more cussing.

**Ruin**

"Damn it you bastards are not light get the fuck off." I pushed someone off me and then proceeded to kick whoever was near, earning me my breath, I grabbed Rukia and we were soon running towards the nearest exit. I aint going to be taken anywhere without a fight, we made it outside only to be stopped by some weirdoes in masks. I couldn't help the laugh that broke out of me, I mean come on these dopes looked like idiots.

"Rukia, d-do you see them, oh my fish sticks they look like idiots." The one in front soon got irritated and was in front of me in a second throwing a upper cut at me. I dodged luckily because of Rukia who pulled me back and into the building. Soon she was leading us towards a pair of doors and as we opened them there stood a whole bunch of people. We had this staring contest that went on for about a couple minutes before they jumped into action.

"Uh Rukia,"

"Yeah,"

"I think we should run."

"Yeah," with that we were running from the crowd and into what looked like an abandoned place.

"Ah you made it." We looked over to see the people from yesterday except it was just the ones in white cloak. I didn't notice till I was face down on the ground hugging it.

"No more running need foooooooooood." I turned over my shirt riding up a bit showing my tummy, I looked at the pink haired girl who had a beef bun and smiled at her. "Give me some."

"No"

"Come on,"

"No"

"Why you little, Hmph fine I was going to give you this amazing chocolate bar, buuuuuuuuuuuuut I guess not." She hopped down and ran towards me, hopping up and down, I pulled out the chocolate bar and took a bite. "Hmmm chocolate bar taste better than that bun." She proceeded to pout and then look at me giving me the best puppy dog face.

"I'll give you sooome."

"Really" she shook her head and handed me the bun, and me being me took the bun giving her the whole chocolate bar. I was about to take a bite when I turn to Rukia whom seemed tired, I sighed and gave it to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you food duh,"

"But you got it from Yachiru."

"And your point"

"Anything Yachiru has is hard to get." I shoved the food in Rukia's mouth and turned to the head captain, I was about to speak when the guys in white came in.

"We are terribly sorry head captain Yamamoto, they tag teamed us."

"What you tried to touch me, you sick S&M perv."

"Hey Kenny what's S&M." I ran behind Rukia and pulled her to the closest captain there.

"You weird smiling clown guy defend us." He looked down his smiling face creeping me out only to have Rukia freeze. I looked her to see she is staring at the man.

"G-G-Gin Ichimaru, YOU CHOOSE HIM TO PROTECT US."

"YEAH WHATS WRON WITH THAT JUST BECAUSE HE HAS A CREEPER FACE DOESN'T MEAN HE WONT HAS FUN DEFENDING US."

"YOU'RE NUTS YOU WANT SOMEONE TO PROTECT US GO WITH KENPATCHI ZARAKI HE LIKES A FIGHT."

"YEAH WELL YOU'RE FACE AND I DON'T WANNA."

"Oh do you really want me to protect you." I looked at the man and then at Rukia. She looked at me like I was crazy and then without warning I felt a tug on the sekkiseki pole I looked to see that the guy from earlier had a hold of it, I screamed and clung to the weirdo man. "NO IM NOT INTO S&M I DON'T WANNA GO TO THE RED ROOM LIKE IN FIFTY SHADES I WANNA KEEP THE VIRGINITY THAT I HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE!" As luck would have it Captain Yamamoto released his spiritual pressure and everything I smiled and watched as the guys in white fell to the ground.

I turned to the captain and then looked at Rukia only to see her nowhere. "Hey where did Rukia go?" I looked around and saw that Rukia was on the floor holding her chest, I sighed and layed her flat on her back. She then looked over at Baka and the pineapple both looked away from her pain. The pressure I felt soon was gone and I felt something tie itself around me I looked down to see white bandages and was soon being pulled off to somewhere by the grinning clown.

"Time to go to the sekkiseki tower or repentant cell, either one is the same thing you know."

"Do I get a tv and a gamestatio?" He looked at me like I was crazy and then to the head captain.

"No,"

"Well farts"

**I know its not what happeneds but im so bored I thought I would try to write a story and plus I need to entertain myself, so if you don't like then don't read it. Common since right **


End file.
